la croisière s'amuse
by veronique2
Summary: During a trip to Egypt, Brian, Michael and Hunter accidentally get stuck on a cruise ship in the Mediterranean sea.


Title: La croisière s'amuse  
  
Author: Tazzzkitty and Vero  
  
Fandom: QAF  
  
Pairing: B/M  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first  
  
Feedback Sent To: tazackitty @ hotmail.com  
  
Status: New, Complete  
  
Category: Romance, Comedy  
  
Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or under  
  
copyright, are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Spoilers: Through season 3  
  
Summary: During a trip to Egypt, Brian, Michael and Hunter  
  
accidentally get stuck on a cruise ship in the Mediterranean sea.  
  
Notes: A live chat round robin by Tazzzkitty and Vero. The title is  
  
the title of the show "Love Boat" in France. It means roughly: the  
  
cruise amuses itself.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
La croisière s'amuse  
  
VERO:  
  
"Whoa! I never felt this before! It's so amazing Michael," said Ben.  
  
"Yeah, it's great," said Michael.  
  
"Well, I'm disappointed, I thought it would be better than that,"  
  
said Brian.  
  
"I think Ben is right, it's impressive, it's so huge," said Michael.  
  
"I don't know, that doesn't do anything to me, I mean I was waiting  
  
for something spectacular but, no, it's just a stony heap," said  
  
Brian.  
  
"It's the famous Gisa pyramid, Brian, not just a stony heap," said  
  
Ben, irritated.  
  
"I agree, it's fantastic," said Michael.  
  
Brian looked at his best friend. " The only reason you think it's  
  
fantastic is because you are picturing `Stargate', Mikey..."  
  
"No, it's not that," Michael said with a little pout.  
  
Brian turned his head and suddenly yelled: "Fuck Mikey, you're right!  
  
Jack O'Neil is there."  
  
Michael turned his head and asked nervously: "Where, where?"  
  
Brian laughed out loud. "See, you were only thinking  
  
about `Stargate'."  
  
"Fuck off Brian."  
  
Ben sighed. Justin, Lindsay and Melanie came closer to them after  
  
took few pictures.  
  
"Where is Hunter? He is not with you?"  
  
The three guys looked at each other.  
  
"Don't tell me you lost him?" said Lindsay.  
  
Then Hunter arrived with a lot of money in his hand.  
  
"Shit Jimmy, what did you do this time?" yelled Michael.  
  
"Don't call me that," said Hunter.  
  
"So, Hunter, tell us how did you get all this money?" asked Ben more  
  
calmly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't do anything wrong, I just sold my X-men trading cards  
  
to that young guy."  
  
"The trading cards I bought you! But they are collector's items!"  
  
said Michael.  
  
"Yes, and here it's more collectible than in our country. The guy  
  
bought my three trading cards for one hundred dollars," said Hunter,  
  
proudly.  
  
Michael almost fainted and Brian was faster than Ben and caught him  
  
before he could fall, then Michael looked at Hunter very upset.  
  
"Are you mad!!! My three trading cards for only one hundred dollars,  
  
the value is more than that."  
  
"Shit! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you aren't suppose to sell them, they were collector's  
  
items."  
  
Brian was laughing, when Ben rolled his eyes and the lesbians began  
  
to be annoyed by the discussion.  
  
"Well guys, if all you want to visit the pyramid, we have to hurry,"  
  
said Lindsay.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see that," said Justin with happiness.  
  
"I won't go," said Brian. "It will be boring as hell. I want to go  
  
back to the hotel and find a good gay club for our last night in  
  
Egypt before going back to our beautiful Pitts."  
  
Justin was disappointed. He already missed the fabulous Cairo museum  
  
because Brian didn't want to go and preferred to go to the beach.  
  
On the other side, Michael, who went with Ben to the museum with  
  
Lindsay and Melanie too, remembered how boring it was and didn't want  
  
to go inside the pyramid either.  
  
"Well, I want to see the pyramid," said Justin.  
  
"Fine, go, you don't need me," said Brian.  
  
Brian looked at Michael. Michael knew that Brian was asking with his  
  
eyes, "Come with me, don't go with them."  
  
"So, if Brian doesn't want to go, perfect, you coming Michael?" said  
  
Ben.  
  
"Huh! How long it will be?" asked Michael.  
  
"It's a two hour tour," said Lindsay with happiness.  
  
"Two hours..." whispered Michael.  
  
Brian smiled. "Well, Mikey, you are so lucky, that will remind you of  
  
our history class."  
  
At these words, Michael turned pale.  
  
"Well, I think I will go back to the hotel with Brian..."  
  
Ben was really disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ben, but two hours..."  
  
"It's okay Michael." Then Ben looked at the lesbians and Justin and  
  
also Hunter.  
  
"Brian please, come with me..." insisted Justin.  
  
"Nope, so here we go Michael."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"So see ya tonight."  
  
"Wait," said Ben and Justin together.  
  
Brian and Michael stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your credit card," said Ben and Justin together again,  
  
surprised they said it at the same time.  
  
"What? Are you mad?" said Brian.  
  
"No, I'm not, but you are still in debt and yesterday you bought a  
  
shirt with money you don't have and I know you, if I'm not there, you  
  
will buy more!" said Justin.  
  
"Well, I don't need a mother to say to me what I can do with my money  
  
or not," replied Brian.  
  
"Give me the credit card Brian," said Justin.  
  
"No way."  
  
Justin looked at Lindsay, Ben and Hunter and did a move with his head  
  
and suddenly the three people caught him and Brian fell to the ground  
  
yelling.  
  
They finally took Brian's wallet and Brian was unhappy.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck you all!"  
  
"It's for your sake Brian."  
  
Brian stood up and said: "Mikey, you betrayed me, why didn't you help  
  
me?"  
  
But there was no answer and suddenly they all realized that Mikey was  
  
a little bit far away trying to save his wallet for his friend.  
  
"Oh no! We have to catch him too," said Ben. "Because if he buys a  
  
sixth ugly statue or something like that, I will turn crazy."  
  
So they ran after Michael too. Only Melanie, who was pregnant, stayed  
  
near Brian with an evil grin  
  
"Bitch," said Brian.  
  
Finally they took Michael's wallet too. Michael and Brian were really  
  
pissed.  
  
"Well, can we have some money to buy food!!" said Brian with anger.  
  
"Here's twenty dollars," said Justin.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Brian took the money with a violent move.  
  
"And me?" asked Michael to Ben.  
  
"Here is ten," said Ben.  
  
"Ten dollars! Are you telling me I'm fat?"  
  
Brian laughed, and Michael glared at his best friend.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's because I'm sure you won't find any statue  
  
under that price."  
  
"Oh, you are so mean, the last thing I bought wasn't a statue  
  
either!!"  
  
"Tell me Michael, what will you do with Superman, X-men, and  
  
Spiderman comics in Egyptian? Since when do you read Egyptian?"  
  
"Well, it's collector, I don't need to read them... and I already  
  
know the story."  
  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
  
"So can we go now?" insisted Brian, who was seriously annoyed now.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Hunter.  
  
"Oh no, you stay with them," said Brian and Michael together.  
  
"I don't wanna see the pyramid..."  
  
Brian and Michael were truly annoyed. It was one week that they were  
  
in Egypt. At first it was great news that Lindsay won the trip for  
  
all but soon it turned into hell. They didn't spend time with each  
  
other at all. Michael was always with Ben or Brian was always with  
  
Justin or they were always all together... The lesbians ruled  
  
everything on the trip and Justin and Ben seemed to be agreeing to  
  
everything planned. Even Hunter seemed to be in on the secret and now  
  
Hunter wanted to come with them. No doubt, Brian thought that the  
  
trip would help him to get closer to Michael since he and Michael's  
  
bond took another level after the Hunter running away case... and  
  
then during the trip it seemed like nothing really happened and  
  
everything got back like always. Brian was mad to see the professor  
  
and Michael closer again but he didn't know that Michael was mad too  
  
for the same reason to see Brian and Justin closer too.  
  
So they had no choice. Hunter wanted to go.  
  
"We have to hurry," said Michael. "I think it's the bus to our hotel  
  
and it is on the point to leave."  
  
"You sure it's the right one?"  
  
"Yes it's the yellow one," said Michael.  
  
Michael, Brian and Hunter ran towards the bus and gave their tickets  
  
in a hurry to the driver who even didn't look at their tickets. They  
  
sat down.  
  
"Just in time," said Brian.  
  
"It will be long?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Around 45 minutes, the hotel is the last stop."  
  
Brian looked at the other people and all the people talked another  
  
language.  
  
"Well, there's no Americans in this bus, or what?"  
  
"Weird, don't know... Bah it's not important," said Michael. "I want  
  
a shower... It's too hot here."  
  
"Oh yeah, a good shower maybe..." said Brian who was suddenly  
  
interrupted by Hunter.  
  
"Hey, I warn you, don't expect to me to give any dollars to you."  
  
Brian and Michael rolled their eyes. The car left and they fell  
  
asleep.  
  
Then, later, the driver came to wake them. They didn't understand  
  
what he said, but they understood they were at the destination. But  
  
it was weird because the car was in a dark parking lot. The guy  
  
pointed at the exit in an exasperated way.  
  
Brian looked at his watch. "Fuck, the trip was longer than I  
  
thought, it took three hours."  
  
"What? Three hours?" said Michael as he opened the door.  
  
And it wasn't their hotel at all. There were plenty of people, some  
  
Italian, Russian, French... and they heard a voice speaking.  
  
"I have a bad, very bad feeling," said Michael.  
  
Then they heard a loud noise and suddenly Hunter said: "Oh my god! We  
  
are on a huge boat, like the Love Boat show."  
  
The three men ran and saw with horror that they were on a boat and  
  
the boat was leaving Egypt since already 15 minutes and there was no  
  
way to go back.  
  
"Oh my god," said Michael.  
  
"Fuck," said Brian.  
  
Hunter laughed. "With you guys, no way to get bored."  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"What does that mean?" Michael asked, turning to Hunter, very  
  
irritated.  
  
"You two are always getting into some shit," Hunter said, still  
  
smiling.  
  
"That's not true!" Michael protested.  
  
"Okay, can you boys argue later? I think we need to figure out what  
  
the hell we're going to do," Brian said, looking up and down the deck  
  
of the boat.  
  
"I'm hungry," Hunter proclaimed.  
  
"When aren't you?" Michael grumbled.  
  
"Fuck off. I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Well, the growing boy has $100 to spend on food, so go for it,"  
  
Michael said.  
  
"Hold on!" Brian said. "I think we can find better things to do with  
  
that money, and besides, I think the food is free on these cruises."  
  
"Free food?" Hunter said. "Hmmm, this might not be so bad. And wait,  
  
I said I wasn't letting you have any of my money."  
  
"This isn't the time to be selfish," Michael said.  
  
"Well, you're NOT buying any damn statues with my money. I can  
  
definitely say that," Hunter said. "I have to live in that apartment  
  
too. I don't want those ugly things all over."  
  
Michael just stood there glaring at Hunter.  
  
Finally, Brian stepped between them and put an arm around each of  
  
their shoulders and guided them down the deck. "Let's go try to find  
  
some food and figure out what to do from there, okay? Maybe we'll get  
  
lucky and find someone who speaks English who can tell us where the  
  
hell we're going."  
  
They walked for a minute and a group of men and women talking very  
  
loudly passed them.  
  
"What was that?" Michael asked. "Russian?"  
  
"I think so," said Brian.  
  
They passed several people on their search for the dining hall, but  
  
not one of them spoke English. They were beginning to feel very  
  
isolated and lost.  
  
Finally, they found the dining hall and got in line to get some  
  
food.  
  
"I hope they have some normal food," Hunter said. "'Cause I'm not  
  
eating any snails or other nasty shit."  
  
"You'll eat what they have and like it," Brian said.  
  
"Since when did you become my Daddy?" Hunter asked, looking at Brian  
  
disgustedly.  
  
"Since I don't want to hear you whine the whole time we're here."  
  
A couple minutes later, a waiter showed them to their table and  
  
handed them menu's.  
  
He said something to them in yet another language they didn't  
  
understand and then left.  
  
Hunter opened the menu and looked at it. "What the hell? What  
  
language is this?"  
  
Brian and Michael opened their menus and looked at the strange  
  
writing. "I have no idea what this is," Michael said. "Brian?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So how do we order?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Maybe the waiter knows English," Brian said and he raised his hand  
  
to get the waiters attention.  
  
A minute later, the waiter came to their table.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Brian asked the man.  
  
The man's eyes widened at the one familiar word, "English," but then  
  
he shook his head no and smiled at them.  
  
He held up his pad, ready to take their orders.  
  
"Well, what the hell now?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian looked down at his menu again, but nothing gave him a clue as  
  
to what was what. "Well, I guess we just point to something and hope  
  
we get lucky."  
  
"THAT'S your brilliant plan?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Brian asked, glaring over the table at  
  
him.  
  
Hunter's stomach growled and he sighed and looked down at his menu.  
  
He picked a dish at random and held up the menu to the waiter and  
  
pointed at the name.  
  
The man smiled and nodded as he wrote down Hunter's choice and Hunter  
  
only hoped that the smile was a good one and the man wasn't really  
  
laughing at him.  
  
"Which one did you pick?" Michael asked. "We should all get  
  
something different so maybe at least one of us gets something good."  
  
"If I get something good, I'm not sharing with you guys," Hunter said.  
  
The waiter cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Brian and  
  
Michael. They both chose a dish at random and the man wrote it  
  
down. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Brian said, causing the man to turn around. "Can we get  
  
three beers?"  
  
The man looked confused.  
  
"Budweiser?" Brian asked and a look of recognition passed over his  
  
face and he nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"At least he understands that," Brian mumbled  
  
The waiter returned a few minutes later with their beers.  
  
Brian took a drink of his and cringed a little. "Well, it's not a  
  
Budweiser, but at least it's beer... I wonder what we ordered?"  
  
Michael and Hunter just shrugged and took a drink of their beers.  
  
"So, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I think that is the least of our problems," Michael said. "We are  
  
supposed to be flying back to Pittsburgh tomorrow. We'll never get  
  
back to Cairo in time."  
  
"We don't even know where we're going," Hunter said. "And there's  
  
nothing we can do to get back in time anyway, right? So maybe we  
  
should just figure out what to do until this boat stops somewhere."  
  
"Who would have thought you were so practical?" Brian asked.  
  
"I just don't want to sleep on the fucking floor is all," Hunter said.  
  
They saw the waiter walking towards their table with a big tray held  
  
up high and they all held their breath, waiting to see what their  
  
fate was.  
  
The man set a plate in front of Michael and the food looked  
  
surprisingly edible. It was some sort of meat and potatoes dish.  
  
Michael let out the breath he had been holding and smiled. "Well,  
  
this doesn't seem so bad," he said.  
  
The next plate was for Brian and it held some sort of orangish  
  
looking meat and a big pile of rice. Brian looked at it suspiciously  
  
and then up at the waiter. "What is this?" he asked.  
  
The waiter said something he didn't understand, not helping Brian one  
  
bit.  
  
Finally, he set a plate in front of Hunter, who immediately scooted  
  
his seat back a few inches. "I'm not eating this shit!" he yelled.  
  
Brian and Michael just laughed at him. "It's just fish," Michael  
  
said, smiling widely.  
  
"They still have their fucking heads!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"So fucking cut them off," Brian said.  
  
"Can I have some of yours?" Hunter asked Michael, who had begun to  
  
eat his meal, happily.  
  
"You said you wouldn't share yours with me, so why should I share  
  
with you?" Michael asked and he stuffed a big bite of potato into his  
  
mouth.  
  
Hunter looked at Michael for a moment, in shock, and then he grabbed  
  
a fork and poked at his pile of fish.  
  
"I just can't eat this," he declared and he pushed the plate  
  
away. "Come on, Michael, you can't let me starve!"  
  
"Why don't you ask for some of Brian's food? Maybe he'd be willing to  
  
share."  
  
"I don't know what the fuck that is."  
  
Brian was taking a fork and knife and was cutting the weird looking  
  
meat up, trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"I think it's some sort of seafood," he decided. "But I don't know."  
  
"So try it," Hunter said.  
  
Brian cut off a small piece and tried it. "It's not that bad. You  
  
want some?" he asked Hunter.  
  
Hunter looked like he might be sick. "I think I'd rather starve."  
  
"Fine. Your choice," Brian said and he took another bite of his food.  
  
Michael and Brian continued to eat their food and Hunter watched  
  
them, hungrily.  
  
Finally, Michael began to feel bad and gave Hunter some of his food.  
  
"I'm still hungry," Hunter said, after he finished, but Michael had  
  
eaten the rest of his food too.  
  
"Too bad," Brian said as he used a napkin to wipe at his mouth.  
  
The waiter came to take away their plates and didn't look too happy  
  
to see that Hunter hadn't eaten his fish.  
  
He said something in an angry sounding voice and walked away.  
  
"Whatever, dude," Hunter said.  
  
He turned to Brian and Michael. "So, what next?"  
  
VERO:  
  
"So we have to know where this boat is going."  
  
They stood up and left.  
  
They walked around the boat and near the reception they found a map  
  
on a wall.  
  
"Great, it's a Greece map..." said Brian.  
  
"So we are going to Greece?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Maybe," said Brian.  
  
"Oh my god," said Michael.  
  
"So I ask again where will we sleep?"  
  
Michael didn't know what to say and suddenly Brian said with a large  
  
smile, "Well, with luck we all find a single gay Greek man for the  
  
night and we will have a place to sleep."  
  
Michael glared at Brian and snapped him.  
  
"Ouch," said Brian.  
  
Hunter looked at Brian. "You aren't serious are you?"  
  
Brian didn't answer and Michael said, "Better to not ask."  
  
Michael glared at Brian. "We stay together, no matter what!"  
  
"Mikey is scared we can get lost, it's a boat not a country," said  
  
Brian.  
  
"Very funny, I don't want to be separated from you. I don't know what  
  
could happen."  
  
Brian put his arms around Michael and smiled. "Oh you don't want to  
  
be separated from me, how romantic."  
  
"And Hunter," said Michael.  
  
Brian took off his arm and rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Brian and Michael looked at each other with a weird look and  
  
at the same time Hunter seemed to have an idea.  
  
"You have to phone Ben," said Hunter.  
  
Michael and Brian, who were still in their errant minds, said  
  
together: "Who?"  
  
Hunter was upset and said, " We have to phone Ben, we have to call  
  
them and tell them what happened. They must be worried."  
  
Michael nodded. "Yes, you're right. We will buy a phone card, give me  
  
15 dollars."  
  
"Hey why me?"  
  
"It's your idea, " said Brian.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"Michael, you have 10 dollars I'll only give you 5."  
  
"Nope I don't have 10 dollars," Michael said as he took his 10  
  
dollars and gave it to Brian, who gave him a smile.  
  
"What the fuck? " asked Hunter. "Why did you give your money to  
  
Brian?"  
  
"You will see, we are geniuses," said Brian.  
  
Hunter looked at them, clueless. It was like he missed something  
  
there.  
  
"So are you giving me that 15 dollars?"  
  
"Mikey, I'll go, you'll join me after."  
  
"No problem, I will find it, don't worry."  
  
"Find what?" asked Hunter, who didn't like to not be in the secret.  
  
"So let's go phone Ben."  
  
They went their separate ways.  
  
Michael and Hunter bought a phone card. They called the hotel in  
  
Egypt.  
  
"Ben, it's me."  
  
"God Michael, where are you? We are worried."  
  
Michael didn't have time to answer when he heard another voice. It  
  
was Lindsay and she was furious. "Michael, tell Kinney I will  
  
destroy his balls when he comes back. Where are you, clubbing?"  
  
"Calm down Lindsay, it's more complicated than that... we made a  
  
mistake with the bus and we fell asleep and now we are on a Greek  
  
cruise ship far away from Egypt."  
  
There was silence and suddenly a scream. "WHAT?"  
  
"We don't know where we are going, so don't worry, we are safe, there  
  
is nothing you can do... so get back to Pitts and when we are in a  
  
city somewhere we'll phone you again to send us money to get back to  
  
the States."  
  
"It's not that easy, we don't have such money."  
  
"I know, but I have some... " then the voice change again and it was  
  
Ben on the phone  
  
"Well baby, I could pay for you and Hunter."  
  
"And Brian?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't have such money... maybe Lindsay and Melanie."  
  
The voice changed again and it was Melanie this time.  
  
"I certainly won't pay for him, I'll have a baby to raise and I'm  
  
sure it's all his fault again, if only he stayed with us at the  
  
pyramid."  
  
"It's really rude Melanie, it's not his fault! And I'll pay back for  
  
him, don't worry."  
  
The voice changed again and it was Justin. "Michael, don't worry,  
  
I'll give my salary on the next month to pay, too."  
  
"Well, thanks Justin."  
  
The voice changed again and it was Ben again.  
  
"Can I talk to Hunter?"  
  
Michael gave the phone to Hunter.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"It's horrible here, the food is awful and they are naughty with me."  
  
Michael took the phone from Hunter after smacking him.  
  
"That brat is just picky with the food, and tell him he has to give  
  
us his money. He is stubborn, he doesn't wanna understand how the  
  
situation is."  
  
"Okay Michael, calm down, I will tell him."  
  
"Hunter, you have to give your money to Brian and Michael. Don't  
  
worry, they know the situation, they are adults and I'll give you  
  
back your money when you come back. You promise, don't play with  
  
them... promise."  
  
Hunter was pouting. "Promise."  
  
They finally cut the phone. Michael was happy. Hunter was still  
  
curious and then he understood after a moment when he and Michael  
  
arrived at the casino of the boat.  
  
"Good, it's here."  
  
Brian saw Michael.  
  
"So, you have some luck?" asked Michael nervously.  
  
"Nope, I lost our 30 dollars."  
  
Hunter was under shock.  
  
"You played your money!!"  
  
Suddenly Brian and Michael looked at Hunter.  
  
"No way," said Hunter.  
  
"You promised Ben."  
  
"I promised to give my money to two adults sane in their minds and  
  
you are not."  
  
"Come on Jimmy, it's our chance," said Brian.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"We will lose everything... I don't want that," insisted Hunter.  
  
Then Hunter began to run away and Michael and Brian ran after him.  
  
"No way," yelled Hunter and the other passengers wondered what the  
  
hell was going on.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Brian and Michael caught up to Hunter and each grabbed one of his  
  
arms.  
  
"Get OFF me!" Hunter yelled.  
  
"Stop that," Michael said, forcing himself not to yell. "Everyone is  
  
looking at us."  
  
"Then let me GO!"  
  
"Do you really want us all to get arrested and spend the rest of this  
  
cruise locked up somewhere?" Brian asked.  
  
Hunter looked around at all the people surrounding them and he  
  
stopped fighting Brian and Michael.  
  
"Fine. I'll stop yelling, but let me go, okay?"  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other and then back to Hunter and  
  
they let him go.  
  
Michael turned and smiled at the crowd. "It's okay," he said and he  
  
waved at them. "See everything is okay." He turned back to  
  
Hunter. "Smile at them so they know we aren't abusing you."  
  
Hunter just looked at Michael, but didn't smile.  
  
Michael sighed. "Fine. So give us the money now."  
  
"I told you no!" Hunter said, sounding angry again. "You're just  
  
going to lose it all in that damn casino!"  
  
"Then it's for us to decide," Brian said. "But you're giving us that  
  
money, one way or another."  
  
Brian glared down at Hunter and he made a split second decision and  
  
took off running again. Brian and Michael looked at each other.  
  
"Why the fuck did you let him go with us?" Brian asked.  
  
They took off after him again, and just saw him as he turned a  
  
corner. They ran faster and turned the corner just as Hunter was  
  
entering through a big door.  
  
They followed him inside and saw that the place was a dance club.  
  
Brian and Michael smiled at each other and then started to look  
  
around for Hunter. They spotted him along the side, trying to hide  
  
behind a group of people.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other and Brian nodded in one  
  
direction and Michael nodded that he understood. They went in  
  
separate directions and snuck up on the boy from each side, grabbing  
  
him before he could run away again.  
  
They pinned him up to the wall. "Now, you're going to give us that  
  
money now," Brian said.  
  
"Fuck you," Hunter said.  
  
"Yell all you want, they won't hear you over the music," Brian  
  
said. "Now am I going to have to take the money from you by force?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Hunter with a grin. "It's right there in my pocket.  
  
Reach in there and take it."  
  
Without hesitating, Brian did just that, ignoring Hunter's protests.  
  
He apparently hadn't thought Brian would actually do it.  
  
Brian let go of the boy and held up the money. "So you ready to go  
  
back to the casino, Mikey?"  
  
"Not yet," Michael said, looking around at the dancers, a smile  
  
forming on his lips.  
  
He looked up at Brian. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Now?" Brian asked.  
  
"You said earlier you wanted to find a club."  
  
"This isn't exactly a gay club," Brian said, looking at all the  
  
straight couples.  
  
"So? They won't care. And if they do, who cares? Please?" Michael  
  
asked, sliding up closer to Brian and placing a hand on his chest.  
  
Brian never could resist Michael's big brown eyes and he grinned and  
  
gave in. "Fine, one dance," he said.  
  
The two men walked for the dance floor, leaving Hunter behind.  
  
"What about me?" the kid asked, but Brian and Michael had already all  
  
but forgotten him for the moment.  
  
Hunter grumpily leaned back against the wall to watch them dance.  
  
Brian and Michael got lost in the wild club music and were dancing  
  
crazily together for way more than just one song. Michael made a  
  
silly move and both men fell into each other, laughing.  
  
"I miss how fun it is to dance with you, Mikey," Brian said, leaning  
  
down to talk into Michael's ear so he could hear him over the loud  
  
music.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Michael agreed, nodding.  
  
They continued to dance, but closer this time, smiling at each  
  
other. Neither man noticed that Hunter was now watching them with  
  
concern. Michael raised his hands to rest them on Brian's shoulders  
  
as the music changed to a slower beat.  
  
"You know, I'm sort of glad we got stuck on this boat," Michael  
  
said.  
  
"Yeah?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah, we hardly got to spend any time together on this trip at all,"  
  
Michael said, frowning a bit.  
  
"You noticed too? It was sort of weird. I was beginning to think  
  
that they were doing it on purpose."  
  
"But why would they do that?" Michael asked.  
  
Brian shrugged and rested his hands on Michael's hips. They swayed  
  
together to the beat.  
  
"So, you wanna ditch the kid?" Brian asked with a grin.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, I don't mean for good. Just for a little while. We can leave  
  
him at the pool or something."  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea," Michael said. "What if  
  
something happens?"  
  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Brian lowered his  
  
head down near Michael's neck. He brushed his lips against Michael's  
  
skin, causing him to shiver. "Come on, Mikey..." he said.  
  
They were interrupted by a tapping on their shoulders. They flinched  
  
and looked up to see Hunter looking at them unhappily. "I'm bored,"  
  
he stated, and he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't care," Brian said. "Fuck off. We're busy." He turned his  
  
attention back to Michael.  
  
"I see that," Hunter said, grumpily.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Brian asked, growing more irritated  
  
by the second. He only wanted to spend time with Michael, not deal  
  
with an annoying kid.  
  
Michael sighed and broke free of Brian's arms. "Come on, Brian. We  
  
should go. We've been dancing for a while. Maybe we should try the  
  
casino again."  
  
"Fine," Brian said and he glared at Hunter before stomping out of the  
  
club. Michael followed him and Hunter followed behind them, looking  
  
satisfied with himself.  
  
VERO:  
  
They were in front of the slot machine and Brian began to play. But  
  
no luck, the first shot failed. Each time Brian tried Hunter closed  
  
his eyes to not see, and then again nothing.  
  
"Fuck," said Brian.  
  
"Let me try," said Michael.  
  
"You guys are nuts!" yelled Hunter.  
  
"Come on, Mikey, don't listen to him," said Brian and he gave Michael  
  
a quick kiss and looked at Hunter who seemed to be really pissed.  
  
Michael tried and they won some pieces. It wasn't a lot, but it was a  
  
beginning. Brian and Michael jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Seems you have the luck Mikey."  
  
Michael nodded and just before he played again Brian interrupted  
  
him. "Wait."  
  
Michael waited and Brian kissed him again, longer than the first time.  
  
"The good luck kiss."  
  
Michael blushed and played again and some other pieces fell. Hunter  
  
began to watch with more confidence. Before each time Michael tried,  
  
Brian made a point to kiss him and each time it was deeper and  
  
deeper. They finally won a lot of pieces.  
  
"Maybe it's time to stop before we lose."  
  
Brian looked at Hunter. "Why is that brat so negative?" He made an  
  
evil grin and said, "My kisses gave him the power to win," he said  
  
proudly.  
  
Suddenly Michael looked at him, his eyes lit up and said, "Oh it's so  
  
great, I can use that for Rage, could be so good."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are a genius, Mikey."  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"Okay, we are both geniuses," said Brian.  
  
"I want to puke," said Hunter, annoyed.  
  
"Maybe Hunter is right, let's see how much we won."  
  
Michael and Brian gave the pieces to the guy in charge.  
  
"So how much do we have?" asked Hunter curiously.  
  
Brian and Michael didn't answer.  
  
"So, so, tell me."  
  
Finally Michael said fast as he could, "135 dollars."  
  
"What?" said Hunter. "Is that all?"  
  
"It was small pieces in fact... full of small pieces."  
  
Hunter looked at Brian. "Seems that Rage kiss power's value is cheap."  
  
Brian was furious... but strangely Michael laughed and said, "It's  
  
because he is in debt."  
  
"Oh, how funny you are Mikey," said Brian, not really happy.  
  
"Sorry," said Michael, finally.  
  
But Brian was pouting.  
  
"I said sorry," said Michael.  
  
Brian still looked upset.  
  
"You are not so upset, so tell me, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Throw the kid in the sea," said Brian with an evil grin.  
  
"What!" yelled Hunter.  
  
"Hummm, I will think of that...." said Michael with an evil grin.  
  
Hunter took two steps back. "You aren't serious, are you?"  
  
Then the two guys laughed out loud.  
  
"Shit, you two are fucking crazy freaks..." Then Hunter left.  
  
"Hey, where are you going Jimmy?"  
  
"Fuck off," said Hunter.  
  
"At least now, we are alone together," said Brian proudly.  
  
"I think he is really upset," said Michael, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Christ Mikey, he can go anywhere... and he was not so kind with us  
  
either."  
  
"I know, but he is just a kid."  
  
"Okay, let go comfort that kid."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They finally found Hunter near the pool, laid down on a long chair.  
  
"Hey," said Michael.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"We are sorry, it was a joke."  
  
Hunter was still pouting.  
  
"Well, it wasn't fun... there's some jokes I don't find a joke at  
  
all."  
  
Brian and Michael felt guilty. The kid was still insecure with other  
  
people, especially people who care about him.  
  
Michael took Hunter's hand. "Hey, you know, we won't throw you in the  
  
sea, we love you."  
  
Hunter looked at Michael and Brian. Michael glared at Brian.  
  
"Well, yeah, Michael is right." he said, trying to cover his emotion.  
  
Hunter didn't smile though. "Can I ask something to you Michael?"  
  
His tone was serious.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Well, is it right you will break up with Ben?"  
  
Michael was in shock and Brian wanted to run away before hearing  
  
Michael's answer, but his legs didn't move.  
  
"Why did you ask that?" asked Michael.  
  
Because I heard Melanie and Lindsay talking, they were worried," said  
  
Hunter.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other. They understood that  
  
everything that happened during the trip was done on purpose. It was  
  
clear now  
  
"And I saw you two dancing, and all the kisses..."  
  
Michael looked at Hunter. "Listen-"  
  
But Hunter interrupted him, "Well, if you break up with Ben, what  
  
happens to me?"  
  
Michael and Brian were surprised.  
  
"Listen Hunter, you are a part of the family now and no matter what  
  
happens, you will stay a part of that family forever," said Michael.  
  
"I don't want you and Ben to break up though," said Hunter.  
  
"Well, it 's not for you to decide," Brian said suddenly.  
  
Michael looked at his best friend, intrigued.  
  
Brian's heart was beating faster, but he didn't want to hear Michael  
  
give in to not hurt Hunter, to make a promise where he could lose  
  
something.  
  
Brian sat up and looked at Hunter seriously.  
  
"Mikey and I have been in love for a long time and I won't give up  
  
that love ever." Hunter's eyes widened, but it was nothing in  
  
comparison to Michael, who was in complete shock.  
  
Brian looked at Michael and smiled shyly, afraid to be rejected in a  
  
minute.  
  
Michael heart's beat faster and faster. He knew he had to say  
  
something right now. He looked at Brian and saw the man he was in  
  
love with for what seemed a long time, like Brian just said, and a  
  
love he won't give up either, even if he tried before and suddenly he  
  
felt peace, and said, "And we are both now at the time we are ready  
  
to assume it with all the implications," he said as he looked  
  
seriously to Brian.  
  
Brian smiled back. "Yeah," he just said.  
  
"And you don't have to worry, we are all your family," said Michael.  
  
They hugged Hunter.  
  
After a long hug, Hunter left the two lovers. Brian and Michael were  
  
alone, still under the shock of what they had just said.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"So..." said Michael, looking up at Brian.  
  
"So..." said Brian, looking down at Michael.  
  
"You gonna kiss me or what?" Michael asked with a smile.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Brian said and he scooped Michael into  
  
his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He broke away and  
  
leaned their foreheads together.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Michael asked and leaned in to kiss Brian  
  
with more passion, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck.  
  
They finally broke apart a few minutes later.  
  
"Now THAT'S a kiss," said Michael.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Brian could say.  
  
Michael just laughed and guided Brian to a long chair and they sat  
  
down next to each other.  
  
"So, I can't believe you said that," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
"But you mean it, right?" Michael asked, looking worried.  
  
"Of course I do!" Brian said, taking Michael's hands in his. "I  
  
wouldn't say it if I didn't."  
  
Michael just smiled and he felt a little lightheaded. It was a lot  
  
to take in, in just a short time.  
  
"So now what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, of all the nights not to have somewhere to sleep!" Brian said  
  
loudly, but he smiled too.  
  
Michael laughed. "Yeah, it does suck."  
  
"Hmmm," Brian said, looking at Michael hungrily. "Don't say suck or  
  
you'll get me excited."  
  
"I think I already did," Michael said, looking down at the noticeable  
  
bulge in Brian's jeans.  
  
"Damn, you caught me."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Michael said, looking into Brian's eyes lovingly.  
  
Brian smiled and leaned down to kiss Michael again.  
  
"So, maybe we should go find the kid before he gets himself into  
  
trouble?" Brian asked.  
  
"Do we have to?" Michael asked.  
  
"I think so. Who knows what he's up to right now."  
  
"Okay..." Michael said, sighing.  
  
Brian started to get up, but Michael pulled him back down.  
  
"One more kiss," Michael said and before Brian could say anything,  
  
Michael pressed up against him, engaging him in another breathtaking  
  
kiss.  
  
"Wow," Brian said, once they finally broke the kiss. "I think I need  
  
to sit here for a few minutes now."  
  
Michael laughed and punched Brian lightly on the arm. He turned and  
  
laid down on the chair, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
Brian turned and smiled down at Michael. "I really do love you, you  
  
know," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"I know," Michael said, smiling.  
  
"So come on, let's go round up the child," said Brian. "If we don't  
  
go now, I may just have to rape you right here on this chair."  
  
"Oooh, and I may just like it..." Michael said with a mischievous  
  
grin.  
  
"I hope so!" Brian said and he stood up and offered a hand down to  
  
Michael.  
  
Michael took his hand and stood up and they walked off hand in hand  
  
to see where Hunter went to.  
  
They looked around for a while, and finally found Hunter looking  
  
through a shop.  
  
"Hey," Michael said, startling Hunter as he was looking through some  
  
post cards.  
  
"So did you guys like do it already or something?" Hunter asked,  
  
turning back around to continue looking.  
  
"No," Michael said, slightly annoyed. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Just looking at shit. I'm bored."  
  
"You aren't tired yet?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So what are we going to do next?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well, I'm still dying for a shower," Michael said. "We could go  
  
swimming."  
  
"We don't have swimsuits," Hunter said.  
  
"So we can buy them," said Michael.  
  
"We shouldn't waste our money on that," said Brian.  
  
"We can always win more at the casino," said Michael with a  
  
grin. "Imagine the luck I'll have after those kisses we just had."  
  
He snuggled up to Brian who couldn't help but grin.  
  
Hunter still looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright, fine," said Brian. "Am I ever going to be able to tell you  
  
no?"  
  
"Nope," Michael said without hesitation.  
  
"Okay, so let's go find a clothes shop," said Brian and he led the  
  
way out of the store.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Hunter said fifteen minutes  
  
later. "Not a single shop on this whole fucking boat has normal swim  
  
trunks? I'm not wearing a fucking Speedo."  
  
Brian and Michael didn't look too happy with the situation either.  
  
"Well, I don't know what else we can do," Michael said.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Brian asked. "Who the fuck cares?"  
  
"You wouldn't care if we could only go swimming naked," Michael said  
  
to Brian.  
  
Brian just shrugged and kept looking through the rack of Speedos in  
  
front of him. He chose three and held them up.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
Michael and Hunter looked worriedly at each other.  
  
"Fine," Michael grumbled.  
  
They went to the counter and paid for the Speedos and then went to  
  
find a bathroom to change in.  
  
"I'm not coming out," Hunter declared, five minutes later.  
  
Brian and Michael stood outside his stall, wrapped in the  
  
complementary towels they found by the pool.  
  
"Come on," Michael said. "We won't laugh. I promise."  
  
"Did you have to get me a yellow one?" Hunter asked.  
  
Brian snickered a little and Michael punched his arm.  
  
"I'm sure you look fine," Michael said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm NOT coming out!" he repeated.  
  
Michael sighed. "Fine, stay in here and stink. Brian and I are  
  
going to the pool. Come on, Brian."  
  
Brian and Michael went outside to the pool and laid their clothes on  
  
a long chair. They looked at each other and dropped their towels.  
  
Michael laughed when Brian sucked in a breath of air. "Fuck, Mikey.  
  
I don't think this was such a good idea."  
  
Michael's smile faded. "What? Don't I look good?" he asked, looking  
  
down at his skintight blue Speedo.  
  
"No," Brian said, continuing to look Michael up and down.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, you look great, fabulous, beautiful," he said and he pulled  
  
Michael into his arms, their nearly naked bodies pressed together,  
  
and kissed him.  
  
"Do I have to watch this all night?" Hunter asked, walking up behind  
  
them.  
  
Brian and Michael broke the kiss and turned around to see Hunter in  
  
his yellow Speedo just before he jumped in the pool. Brian and  
  
Michael started laughing, but were quick to hide it before the kid  
  
surfaced.  
  
"You coming in?" Hunter asked.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other and grinned and took off  
  
running for the pool. They jumped in side by side and made a big  
  
splash in Hunters face.  
  
VERO:  
  
One hour later, they finally found three long chairs and decided to  
  
go to sleep under the stars. The night was a little cold, but it was  
  
okay. Brian and Michael placed their chairs near to each other to not  
  
lose contact from each other.  
  
They woke up the next day and the sun was already hot. A lot of  
  
people were on the deck to see the new island.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," said Michael.  
  
"Yep," said Brian.  
  
Then they listened to the voice saying something they didn't  
  
understand but Michael seemed to understand something though.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What?" asked Hunter.  
  
"I think she said Mykonos, it's a Greek island, David used to go  
  
there for holiday with his friends."  
  
At the name David, Brian's face seemed deeply upset.  
  
"Who is David?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Fuck off," said Brian without tact.  
  
"What?" said Hunter, who didn't understand.  
  
"Well, David was my first boyfriend."  
  
Brian smiled with sarcasm. "I hope for him he is not here on  
  
vacation."  
  
Michael froze at the thought, but smiled. "And even if he is here, I  
  
couldn't care less..." said Michael as he gave a kiss to Brian.  
  
They exited the boat and the first thing they did was to buy a phone  
  
card again to phone their friends.  
  
"Hi! It's me."  
  
"Michael, how are you?"  
  
Michael was a little uneasy.  
  
"Well, fine, we just arrived at Mykonos in Greece."  
  
"Mykonos, wow, it must be beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have any money, so, can you send us our credit  
  
cards and some money?"  
  
"Of course baby, what address?"  
  
"Hum, we don't have enough money to go to a hotel, so we'll try to  
  
find money, and I'll call you later."  
  
"Why didn't you call me when you find the hotel Michael?"  
  
"Well, I just need to talk you,.." Michael hesitated.  
  
After few seconds of silence, Ben started to speak. "It's over?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I didn't mean it, I didn't want it to happen like  
  
that. It's..."  
  
"It's not a real surprise, I knew this trip was the last chance for  
  
us, I'm not blind Michael, since you came back with Hunter, you and  
  
Brian weren't really the same, it was a question of time, I knew it  
  
but I had to try though."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"And Hunter?"  
  
"He is fine, he still a little uneasy, but I said to him that he is  
  
still apart of the family, nothing could change that, and you too,.."  
  
"Thanks, so call me when you have the address,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Michael joined Brian. "So?"  
  
"Well no hotels here for 50 dollars."  
  
"What will we do?" asked Hunter.  
  
"If we don't have an address we won't get our credit cards or any  
  
money."  
  
"We have to think..." said Brian.  
  
Michael moved closer to Brian and whispered: "I broke up with Ben on  
  
the phone."  
  
Brian didn't say anything, even if he was really happy, he felt weird  
  
and thought about Justin too. "I will call Justin too, even if we  
  
really weren't together, I think it's better to tell him too."  
  
Hunter, Brian and Michael walked on Mykonos. It was beautiful and  
  
very hot. They had just enough money to buy water and food.  
  
"It's hopeless," said Hunter. "We will die here."  
  
Michael and Brian looked at the people who were sitting in a  
  
restaurant outside. It was so calm.  
  
"Well, we need to do something to get money," said Michael.  
  
"No matter what we have to do," said Brian.  
  
"You two are not talking about..." said Hunter.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at him. "No, are you mad?" said Michael.  
  
But suddenly Brian and Michael smiled like once again at the same  
  
time they had the same idea. They looked at each other and they knew  
  
they were thinking at the same thing.  
  
They stood up from their table and gave Hunter an empty glass and  
  
said to him, "When we are almost done, you ask people to give money  
  
okay?"  
  
Hunter looked at them, intrigued.  
  
Suddenly the two lovers looked at the people with a large smile and  
  
began to sing: "Just because you love me, doesn't mean I can't have  
  
my way, just because..."  
  
Hunter looked at them in shock. Once again the two guys proved to  
  
him that they were nuts. But he did what they asked him and after a  
  
few titles, the result was not bad and they could pay for a hotel  
  
room for them.  
  
Two weeks later, Ben, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, and Debbie were at  
  
the airport and were waiting for Hunter, Michael and Brian, but only  
  
Hunter arrived. Ben hugged him and the others were surprised.  
  
"Where is my son?" asked Debbie.  
  
Hunter smiled at her. "Well, they decided to stay in Mykonos, until  
  
they get bored. Maybe after they will go to Italy and France."  
  
"What?" said Debbie in shock.  
  
"But how will they live?"  
  
"Oh they found a job in the Space Dance Club in Mykonos. Sometimes  
  
Brian is working at the bar and they had a huge success with their  
  
single, "Because you love me." The owner of the club produced their  
  
song... really Greek taste in songs sucks."  
  
Hunter took a few CD singles from his bag.  
  
"Oh my god, they are pop stars now," said Justin.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't say that, it's just the local success for the club  
  
but they won some money and they already plan to leave for somewhere  
  
else, really after 3 weeks with them, I almost lost my mind. They are  
  
nuts... a disaster for Europe...these two guys."  
  
"I don't believe that!!!" said Debbie.  
  
"Oh, they said they would come back in 4 months though for the birth."  
  
They finally left the airport.  
  
And at this time in Mykonos:  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
David and his friends Bobo and Melesand entered their favorite club  
  
on Mykonos, on the first night of their annual vacation to the  
  
island. They were smiling and went to the bar to order drinks. They  
  
heard a voice announce that their local stars were about to play  
  
their hit song and the three friends found a table to sit at and  
  
listen.  
  
As the first chord played, a chill ran up David's spine. He knew  
  
that music from somewhere. But when he heard the words and saw the  
  
curtain rise on the stage, he knew exactly why the song was  
  
familiar. Before he knew what was happening, the glass he had been  
  
holding onto was crushed, spilling his beer onto the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bobo asked.  
  
David just continued to glare at the two men on the stage. Bobo and  
  
Melesand looked up at the stage and then back at each other.  
  
"Hey, isn't that." Melesand said.  
  
"It can't be," said Bobo.  
  
"IT IS," growled David.  
  
Bobo and Melesand just started laughing.  
  
David ignored them and kept watching his former lover and his best  
  
friend on the stage. But at the end of the song when the two men  
  
kissed and smiled at each other, he knew he was wrong. They weren't  
  
just best friends anymore.  
  
"Fuck..." David said under his breath. "Fuck!" he said again,  
  
louder. "I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?" Melesand asked, but David ignored them and stood up from  
  
the table.  
  
He went to the side of the stage where Brian and Michael were just  
  
walking down the steps, with their arms wrapped around each other,  
  
laughing.  
  
"Hi, Michael," David said.  
  
Michael looked up at the sound of his name, but wasn't as shocked as  
  
he thought he would be to see David standing there.  
  
"Hi David," Michael said, still smiling.  
  
"I see you're a success," David said, dryly. "In more ways than  
  
one," he continued, glaring up at Brian.  
  
"Yeah," Michael said, snuggling up closer to Brian.  
  
David was upset. He had hoped that seeing him would cause Michael to  
  
at least feel uncomfortable. At least that would mean that he still  
  
had some feelings for him. But it wasn't the case. Michael was  
  
perfectly happy with Brian.  
  
David wanted to hit Brian. He wanted to yell at them both. But he  
  
didn't do it. Looking at the two men, so obviously in love, his  
  
anger subsided.  
  
"I'm happy for you," David said, and he surprised himself, because it  
  
was the truth.  
  
"Thanks David," Michael said, a little shocked himself.  
  
"I have to go back to my friends," David said, not knowing what to  
  
say next. "But maybe I'll see you around? You'll save a dance for  
  
me?" he asked Michael.  
  
"Don't press your luck, Doc," Brian said and he pulled Michael  
  
closer, and gave him a kiss before dragging him away to the dance  
  
floor, both men smiling widely, the Chiropractor already forgotten.  
  
THE END  
  
Tazzzkitty and Vero 


End file.
